


Passion Pit Drive-In Theatre

by BeastGirl2k14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews as Just Along For The Ride, Betty Cooper as A Little Bit (A Lot A Bit) Whipped For Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom as Doing The Most and Maybe Gay For Betty, F/F, Jughead Jones as The Asexual Cockblock, This is gay and dumb and i just needed to write something to break my writers block, Veronica Lodge as Bisexual and Has Been Planning This The Whole Time, featuring:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastGirl2k14/pseuds/BeastGirl2k14
Summary: Veronica moans into her mouth and Betty finds herself echoing it.





	1. drive-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My life's just not the 60's-teen-movie-made-in-the-80's you think it is, Ronnie." They both laugh at that, smiling fondly at each other. Silence falls over them for a few minutes as the next movie begins. Betty thinks it's the end of that moment of tension, relaxes into the leather seat beneath her and--
> 
> "It could be." Veronica says suddenly. 

If you asked Betty, she'd tell you, mouth stained with Veronica's lipstick, that this all started with Veronica's _damn_ puppy dog eyes.

(If you asked Veronica, she'd just smirk.)

-*-

"My sleuthing senses are telling me they were here." Jughead said, mist damp and ever the _brooding-Modern-Edgar-Allen-Poe_ he was.

 

"Huh?" Archie raised his eyebrows, squinting at the straw Jughead had plucked out of the half finished milkshake that had been sitting at Their Booth™. Jughead held the straw up for him, gesturing almost sarcastically at the distinct maroon lipstick print on the end of it. _Veronica._  "Oh." Archie said as he looked at the straw still remaining in the cup, at the traces of light pink on it.  _Betty._

"So they're alive, but they aren't answering our texts." Jughead says, twirling Veronica's straw between his fingers. "Which can only mean one thing..."

"They actually got abducted by aliens this time?" Archie joked.

"That'd be a story." 

-*-

Betty sighed, tapping her fingers on her steering wheel impatiently. The red light in front of the hood of her car almost seemed to be mocking her, taunting. 

_The intersection of Mendes Drive and Benoist Street, you cruel mistress._

The intersection was notorious for it's sluggish red light, everyone knew that, but Betty had been  _distracted_ and driven into it's cluches anyway.

"C'mon, Betty! Drive-ins are the best part of small town living!" Veronica insisted, grabbing Betty's arm for emphasis, looking at her with excited brown eyes. 

"I don't know what issue of Teen Vogue you read that in, but that's not true." Betty said, pressing two of her fingers between Veronica's eyebrows to keep her from scowling at her. 

"You're no fun." Veronica laments, grabbing Betty's fingers, curling her own around them. She doesn't let go, rests her chin on top of their hands and gazes at Betty. "It could be great! We could take a bunch of blankets and snacks and cuddle up in your car---"

"And get harassed by Reggie Mantel and his gang of girl-on-girl obsessed cronies again? No thanks." The corners of Betty's mouth tugged downward. (See: Reggie heard about the Tryout Kiss™ and yells "BERONICA" everytime he sees them together.)

"We'll park further back with the old people and out-of-towners." Veronica says and Betty raises her eyebrows at her eagerness. Betty thinks this must be on one of those  _Veronica Lodge Never Did This Seemingly Normal Thing As A Child And Is Now Obsessed With The Idea Of Doing It™_ things.

"Veronica..." Betty starts, but she already knows it's a lost cause. Veronica's eyes had gone wide and undeniably  _puppy-like._

"It'll be so much fun!" Veronica grins, her eyes lighting up in that way they do and Betty knows she's romanticized this idea in her head. There was no use in trying to argue.

"Okay, okay." Betty says and Veronica's smile practically  _glows._

 -*-

"Wow, Passion Pit Drive-In..." Veronica leans forward in her seat to peer up at the neon sign as they passed it. "Subtle."

"That's Riverdale for you." Betty smiles as she turns the steering wheel, sends them down the long lane leading to theatre grounds.

"It's okay, there was a place in the Upper East Side called Palos Verdes that everyone in my middle school would sneak off to during brunch." 

Betty laughs and Veronica grins at the sound, chest warming.

-*-

It's colder out than maybe either of them anticipated. The chill bites at Betty's nose, her ears, the rise of her cheeks, and she frowns when she thinks she may be able to see her breath a little. Veronica's apparently not phased by it (or too caught up in the fantasy of Small Town Living™ that she doesn't notice) because she's out of the car before they've even really parked, pulling the snacks and blankets they'd stuffed into the trunk out in armfuls too large for a girl so small.

-*-

They settled easily into backseat of Betty's car, the front seats pushed forward to lie flat. The first feature is nearly over when Betty stretches her long legs out on it and--

"God, you're beautiful." Ronnie murmurs, studying the side of her face. She says it so casually too, Betty wonders if she meant to say it out loud at all.

"You're one to talk." Betty replies, and she doesn't sound nearly as clever or confident as she'd like. Her eyes meet Veronica's and she swallows down the surprised sound that tries to escape her mouth because  _jeeze, Ronnie is staring at me like---like I don't know what._ Betty thinks, watching Veronica bite her lip and look up at her with darkened irises rimmed by even darker eyelashes.

"Betty," Veronica says in that  _I'm about to propose something spontaneous and silly and grand and you're going to say yes, because you adore me, don't you?_ way that she uses on Betty entirely too much.

"Hmm?" Betty raises her eyebrows, vaguely aware of the movie coming to an end in her periphery. 

"Have you ever made out with anyone back here---in the back of any car?" Veronica asks, feigning innocent curiosity. Betty tries not to let the surprise show on her face. She should be used to Ronnie's push and pull at any boundaries Betty thought herself restrained by.

Betty laughs a little, shakes her head and turns her face toward the huge white wall several meters in front of the hood of Betty's car.  _Sleeping Beauty_ 's ending credits play and Betty pretends to watch as she says, "You know I haven't."

"Right." Veronica settles next to her, pressed close to her under their mass of blankets.

"My life's just not the 60's-teen-movie-made-in-the-80's you think it is, Ronnie." They both laugh at that, smiling fondly at each other. Silence falls over them for a few minutes as the next movie begins. Betty thinks it's the end of _that_ moment of tension, relaxes into the leather seat beneath her and--

"It could be." Veronica says suddenly. 

Betty's eyebrows draw together in confusion and she turns her head to look at Ronnie in the screenlit shadows that surround them.

"What?" She questions, not sure what she meant.

"If you wanted," Veronica shrugged. "I wouldn't be opposed to christening the backseat of your car with you." Veronica meets her gaze with a sly smile, waggling her eyebrows. Betty let out a breathless little laugh. 

"Are you serious?" Betty's stomach starts doing flips again, like it always does when they toe at that line between  _romantic friendship_ and  _real bisexual kissing._  

"If you wanna," Veronica reiterates. "I mean, we could both check something off our buckets list and I can work through all my horny-teen-hormones without the risk of another round of public slut shaming." she smiles wider, the expression curling into her cheeks and Betty's heart _ththumps_.

"It would be a good tension reliever for both of us, I'm sure." Veronica gives Betty a knowing look that Betty doesn't even want to begin trying to read into.

"Okay." Betty murmurs after a long beat of silence.

"Wait...what?" Veronica seems surprised and Betty briefly panics, thinks maybe Veronica was just joking. "Woah, I didn't think you'd agree." and then she's grinning that devilish grin and Betty feels her stomach flutter. "Didn't think you _still_ had it in you, Betts."

-*-

Veronica shivered, barely concealed a whimper into Betty's shoulder, mumbled, "Your hands are cold, Betty." into the curtain of blonde Betty's hair became when she took it out of it's high ponytail.

"S-sorry." Betty murmured, pulling her hands away. Veronica's grip on her wrists tightened and she pulled them back toward her body.  
"I'll warm them up for you." Betty could hear the smirky grin in her voice and if that weren't enough to send heat rushing to her cheeks, finding her hands suddenly slotted between Veronica's thighs was certainly doing the trick. 

Veronica's mouth is against hers again suddenly, hot and insistent in all the right ways. Her lips are soft, moisturized and painted to perfection, of course, but also soft in the way they mold to Betty's, give and take in equal measures. Their lipsticks are no doubt a smeared and smudged blur of pink and maroon, and Betty moans at the taste.

Kissing anyone else had _never_ been like this. Betty kissed plenty of boys (read: 4) in games of spin the bottle and truth or dare, even kissed Cheryl and Josie a few times during those games. But not one of those kisses felt anything like what it felt like kissing Veronica Lodge.

Veronica moans into her mouth and Betty finds herself echoing it. She would be reminding herself that this was only  _kissing between gal pals, totally platonic, just meant as tension relief as Veronica had said_ but her brain was currently melting down the back of her neck and all she could think about was how nice Veronica's hands felt against her jaw, tugging her close.

"I'm just gonna---mnn...here just---" Veronica mumbles against Betty's lips and suddenly she's straddling Betty's lap, there lips barely coming apart as she maneuvers and honestly Betty would be impressed if she could think anything other than  _oh, good golly_ right now.

Betty hovers her hands in between them awkwardly, unsure of what to do with them now.

"You can touch me, it's okay." Veronica sounds so, so good breathy and panting against Betty's lips, Betty can hardly focus on her words. Even when she does, she doesn't know how to proceed. Things were confusing when boundaries were so in flux like they always were with Veronica.

Veronica takes pity on her, grabs her hands and places them on the tops of her thighs, just beneath the hem of her skirt. Betty blushes despite the fact she'd just spent the last 8 minutes with Veronica's tongue doing ungodly things inside her mouth, and keeps the pressure of her hands light.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" Veronica asks, running her fingers lightly along the structured seams running down the sides of Betty's dress. Betty nods as enthusiastically as she can with Veronica's face still so close to hers. 

Veronica takes the consent and runs with it, instantly rolling her hips into Betty's as she presses their mouths together again, swallowing Betty's gasps. Veronica's nimble fingers make quick work of the zipper of Betty's dress and suddenly Betty finds herself naked from the waist up save for her thin cotton bra. Veronica leans back to let Betty breathe, and scans over the new expanses of exposed skin appreciatively if not a little predatory. Betty remembers that look, remembers how Veronica looked at her in Ethel's pool house. She shivers.

"Damn." Veronica breathes, and if Betty could blush any harder, she would. She runs her fingers along Betty's ribs and Betty does her best not to squirm, biting down on her lip when Ronnie's fingers trace over the edge of her bra. She closes her eyes and moans and--

"Fuck. M-maybe we should stop." Veronica says suddenly, and Betty is confused. She opens her eyes and tries to catch Veronica's gaze.

"Wait...what--did I...did I do something wrong or...did---" before Betty can even really form a sentence, Veronica is waving her off.

"No! No!" Veronica shakes her head. "God, Betty--You're so... _good_ \--" Veronica's hands press to her cheeks lightly, her black nails tapping lighting against her cheekbones. "It's just...I need to cool down for a sec..." she says, and Betty's eyebrows press together. "I don't want to get carried away and cross any lines." Ronnie explains.

Betty actually laughs at that and Veronica gives her a look, half confused, half a little offended.

"Since when do you care about lines, Veronica Lodge?" Betty asks incredulously. 

"I just don't want to have you smacking me and storming off when I try sliding my hand under your skirt, Betty Cooper." Veronica rests her hands on the seat on either side of Betty's neck. 

"I wouldn't smack you..." Betty mutters.

"You know what I mean." Veronica says. "This is fun. I like kissing you," Betty blushes at that, _like a goddamned loser_. "But, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable trying to step further." 

"I'm not uncomfortable." 

"Betty..."

"I wouldn't be half naked in the back of my car with you if I were uncomfortable, Ronnie."

"Groping and making out are little different than having my head under your skirt, Betts." And Betty doesn't even blame herself for blushing at that or the imagery it puts in her head. 

"I'm not uncomfortable." Betty insists, pressing her fingers into Veronica's thighs, almost moaning at the feeling of hard muscle.

"Are you sure...?" Veronica asks, even though she's already leaning in, her dark eyes on Betty's lips. 

" _Absolutely_."

-*-

"Raj said he saw Betty's car pull in, they've gotta be here." Jughead said, pointing to the Passion Pit Drive-In Theatre sign.

"Maybe there's a reason they aren't returning any of our calls." Archie says, turning into the long lane that led down to the theatre grounds. Shadows danced across Archie's face, making him look even more like the tortured YA hero Jughead knew and loved.

"Exactly, Arch. Exactly."

-*-

"G-god...Fuck...mnnn...Betty--nnng." Veronica moaned, her nails digging into the leather seat behind her head. 

"Shhhh. There's another car a few feet away." Betty murmured, more teasing than actually chiding. Veronica shivered as Betty's breath blew across the tender skin of her inner thighs. Betty's leaned back down, kissed over the hickies she'd peppered across Veronica's skin, nipped at her when Veronica got a little too relaxed again.

"Jesus....mmnn...w-what are they teaching you in journalism class?" Veronica groans, trying to keep her hips from rolling into where Betty's hand is rested against the juncture of her thigh and her pelvis. Betty's been teasing her like this for what felt like hours and she honestly doesn't know how she ended up on the receiving end of all this. 

(Veronica vaguely remembered it all going downhill when Veronica said:  _"No hickeys on places I can't cover easily."_ and Betty, grinning, said: " _Have I ever told you how much I love your thighs?"_ as she sank to her knees in front of Veronica.)

But Veronica wasn't complaining.

-*-

"Oh, there's Betty's car." Archie pointed.

-*-

Now, Veronica was complaining.


	2. double feature: part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's face flushed, pink splashed across her cheeks, and she let out a breathless laugh. Leave it to Veronica to somehow fluster her after a half hour of certifiably R-rated making out.
> 
> "There's a joke here about you being a journalist and being struck wordless, but..." Veronica's fingertips traced along Betty's cheekbone. "God, who gave you the right to be so beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this was very quickly written at 1am enjoy this fluffy smutty trash

"Hold still." Veronica murmurs, voice low and soothing, her soft breath warming Betty's ( _already plenty warm)_  face.

Betty nodded, minutely, did her best to stay motionless under the attention of Veronica's skilled fingers and her intense brown eyes.

Up this close, Betty could count Veronica's eyelashes, see the little rings of gold in her eyes, the hairs of her perfect eyebrows, the two ridges of the tip of her nose, the tones of pink and red in her lips---

"Woah, woah! B!" Veronica's lips curved into a grin and Betty's eyes snapped back up to meet hers. "Don't mess up all my hard work before I'm even done with it!" 

Veronica's laughing and Betty's going a little crossed eyed because she's suddenly even closer to Veronica than she was before, her nose brushing against Veronica's when she turns her head a little. 

"O-oh." Betty blushes, leaning back, almost biting her lip before she stops herself. Veronica shakes her head fondly, puts the cap back on the tube of lipstick she was holding, and sets it on Betty's vanity. 

"You're so cute." Veronica smiles so brightly at her, her hands coming up to cup Betty's jaw and Betty's heart _ththumps_. the way it always does for Ronnie. Betty rests her face into Veronica's hands and sighs, relaxing into her touch, content.

Veronica's sure they both look like lovesick fools, staring at each other in the warm light of Betty's room, Betty sitting at her vanity and Ronnie sitting in her lap. But it's the first day they've had alone together all week and that probably gives them a pass, right?

Veronica's the one to lean in this time, pressing her lips carefully to Betty's cheek, mindful not to smudge the pretty pink glitter highlighter she'd dusted there minutes before.

Betty whimpers, the warm feeling of Veronica's lips on her skin, the gentle pressure of her hands on her jaw, the sound of Veronica's soft laughter as she peppers light kisses along her face, all making her crave  _more._

"Later." Veronica murmurs when Betty's hands slide up her thighs. "Tonight."

"Ronnie." Betty whines, almost miserably. Her hands stay still, just beneath the hem of Veronica's blue and gold cheer skirt, but the heat of them still makes Veronica bite her lip.

"It'll be worth it, I promise." Veronica says, leaning back to smile at Betty. Her eyes were so green, pupils blown, lips a perfectly painted pout of fuchsia--

The sound of a humming engine pulling into the Cooper's garage breaks the tension building in the room, and Betty's eyes went wide. 

-*-

"Out!" Betty whispers as Veronica struggles to get her shoes on. "Hurry!" she hands Veronica her backpack and helps her get through Betty's open window sans any bumps or bruises. (Read: the first the Veronica had snuck in and out of the Cooper home via Betty's window hadn't gone so smoothly. {And Archie got it on video, _goddammit_.})

"Oh, _Betty Cooper._ " Veronica's voice has gone flirty and  teasing, as she leans on her hands against the windowsill, her white sneakers grinding against the shingles of Betty's roof. "This is  _so_ 60's-Teen-Movie-Made-In-The-80's." She grins, resists the pressure of Betty's hands on her shoulders, leaning up into Betty's face even as the look of panic grew on Betty's pretty features.

"Veronica, you've got to _go_." Betty insisted, her green eyes widening as the front door open and closed downstairs.

"I'm like your secret greaser boyfriend." Veronica giggled as Betty wrapped Veronica's scarf around her neck hastily, glancing over her room once more to make sure all of Veronica's things were with her. "Should I go buy a leather jacket and start riding my motorcycle around town?" 

"You have a motorcycle?" Betty asked, briefly distracted, her pupils going wide again. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs snapped her back into action, Betty's hands much stronger now as they pushed on Veronica's shoulders. "You've gotta go! My mom will kill us if she finds you up here!" Betty whispers.

"Because she disapproves of me and _my bad boy ways_." Veronica leans up against Betty's hands and steals a kiss from her perfectly painted lips, her heart fluttering at the feeling. "See you on the flipside, babe." She winks.

_God, this girl is impossible._

-*-

Betty watches, makes sure Veronica gets back down her trellis okay, (read: the first time had really just been a disaster!) smiles when Veronica blows her a kiss, safely on the ground and closes her window as quietly as she can.

Betty barely has time to sit back down at her vanity before her mom knocks and opens her door in the same motion.

"Hi, Betty. You won't believe the day I've had."

"Hi, mom." Betty puts on her best attentive daughter expression and---

"What is all over your face, Elizabeth?" Her mother gawks and Betty has to glance in her mirror to remember that Veronica hadn't been sitting in her lap for 36 minutes just for fun (though Betty wouldn't put the idea passsed her).

Betty thinks she looks nice, eyelashes dark with mascara, cheeks dusted with  _Fairy Waltz_ , and lips painted with  _Should I Stay #5._ (Betty remembered all the names because Veronica had murmured all of them in her ear as she chose them, kissing the tender spot on her neck when she stayed perfectly still for her through the application process.)

"Uh..." Betty really should be better at lying to her mom by now. "Cheryl wanted all of the Vixens to practice our makeup for her Halloween Pep Rally." 

"The Halloween Pep Rally?" Alice face scrunches and Betty wondered if that's what her own face looks like when she makes that expression.

"Yep!" Betty nods enthusiastically, as if possibly giving herself whiplash will convince her mom.

"Halloween isn't for another 2 months, Betty." Alice says, and she's starting to get that distrust in her voice that makes Betty shift in her seat, because the next words out of her mouth are going to be  _I'm glad Polly didn't teach you how to lie well._ before she took her phone away and grounded her for the night.

"You know how Cheryl is." Betty says. She feels her phone vibrating between the waistband of her cheer skirt and the small of her back. Veronica, no doubt, which meant she could NOT risk letting her mom anywhere near her phone tonight. She glances toward her vanity, sees the reflection of the vase of flowers Veronica had given her this morning just behind her, and without a second thought, elbows them off the table. 

-*-

Betty is left picking bits glass out of her carpet for the next hour and a half, but it's worth it. Her mom laments the loss of a  _beautiful vase_ and tosses her carnations in the trash as some sort of reparation, but she forgets about Betty's makeup and leaves Betty alone to go  _take a nap before the night shift._

-*-

 **Veronica:** miss you already.

 **Veronica:** everything okay over there?

 **Veronica:** betts?

 **Betty:** I'm fine. Your flowers, not so much.

 **Veronica:** tell me they died for the cause. tell me this wasn't all in vain. tell me they died heroes.

 **Betty:** Their brave sacrifice will be honoured tonight. ;)

 **Veronica:** Betty Cooper!!!!

 **Veronica:** that was almost sexting! i'm so proud! i might manage to corrupt you yet!

 **Veronica:** brb i need to text kev about this historic moment!!

 **Betty:** Veronica, no.

 **Betty:** Veronica, seriously, do not.

 **Betty:** It's been 10 minutes, are you texting the entirety of Riverdale??

 **Veronica:** i would if i could, B.

 **Veronica:** what time do you wanna meet at Pop's tonight?

 **Betty:** 7:00pm? Archie's giving me a ride.

 **Veronica:** see you there, smokeshow.

-*- 

They make Archie a little uncomfortable now. It doesn't help that Veronica likes to push, she _always_ likes to _push_ , and see how much Archie will put up with in a night. She kisses Betty's cheeks, drinks their shared milkshake out of her staw even though she has her own, rests her hands on Betty's thigh, slides that hand up til Betty's knee jerks up to hit the bottom of the table and she stutters about needing to use the bathroom.

Betty thinks Archie is _relieved_ that Betty's attentions are focused on someone else, and that Veronica's involved with someone worth her time, but she's also aware that Archie is a Teenage Boy™ and his _feelings_ are conflicted on the subject.

On one hand, they're his friends and their happy and he can write his _angsty tortured_ songs without risk of upsetting Betty, but on the other, sometimes Betty doesn't have time for _him_. Her entire life doesn't revolve around his little finger anymore and it's _weird_.

Veronica thinks it's because he's uncomfortable when things aren't about him. 

Betty thinks she might be a little bit right.

Kevin's still hoping he's gay.

(Archie thinks he really wishes Betty would close her curtains before making out with Veronica in her room after school.)

-*-

"Slow down, we have all night." Veronica laughs, and Betty's hand stills on her stomach. 

"Sorry," She mumbles, looking up at Veronica with lipstick smeared all over her lips, her jaw, her cheeks, her blonde hair fanned out over Veronica's dark pillowcase.  _Would she punch me for taking a picture of her like this?_

Veronica sits up, her weight shifting back to her hips, pressing Betty's down into her silk comforter, and reaches for her phone on the nightstand. 

"Whaddya doing?" Betty asks, her fingers curling into Ronnie's hips. "Ronnie?" Veronica grins at Betty's image on her phone, snaps the picture and---

"Ronnie!" Betty grabs for Veronica's phone, only half heartedly struggling against her when she holds it away. "C'mon. Don't send that to anyone!" 

"Of course not." Veronica grins, running her fingertips along Betty's jaw as she tossed her phone away. "This is for my enjoyment only."

Betty's face flushed, pink splashed across her cheeks, and she let out a breathless laugh. Leave it to Veronica to somehow fluster her after a half hour of certifiably R-rated making out.

"There's a joke here about you being a journalist and being struck wordless, but..." Veronica's fingertips traced along Betty's cheekbone. "God, who gave you the right to be so beautiful."

And Betty blushes again, _(again!)_ and turns her head to the side, because gosh, Veronica kissed models in New York! Actors! Perfect, gorgeous, big city people! She went to the MET Gala with Lucky Blue and danced with Zayn! She'd, quite literally, touched the stars, yet she was looking at Betty like she hung the moon.

"What's going on in that head of yours, B?" Veronica's fingers bring her back to reality, gently turning her face back to her. 

"Nothing." Betty says quickly. Veronica laughs, starts tracing little circles into her cheeks with the tips of her fingers. 

"Yeah, right." Veronica rolls her eyes. "C'mon. Tell me. You're supposed to tell your best friend everything."

And there it was. _Best friend_. Betty had been thrilled at the title before...before feelings and making Veronica moan in the backseat of her car on the weekends, and Jughead and Archie and Veronica's mom knowing that they liked to swap lipstick in more ways than one.

"Betty..." Veronica toyed with one of her ears, tugged on it when Betty tried to turn her head away. She gave her a look.

"Do you..." Betty started, before biting her lip. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to get her words in the right order. Veronica's fingers now tracing the curves and contours of her shoulders wasn't helping her endeavor for concentration, that's for sure.

"Do you actually like me--I mean, I know you like me. What I mean is, do you actually have feelings--or something--for me?" Her words seem to be crumbling as soon as they exited her mouth. "Fuck...what I mean is, do you actually like like me or do you just like kissing me?"

_Oh my god, did I just say "like like" me? Fuck._

"I like doing more than kissing you." Veronica jokes, instantly. Betty doesn't let it phase her, knows that breathy innuendo is Veronica's version of 'uhm'. She pauses before speaking this time, her hands coming to rest on Betty's chest, palms pressed against her collarbones. "Of course I actually _like like_ you, B." Veronica says it like it was so ridiculous for Betty to think otherwise. "I adore you, Betty Cooper. You are the warmest spot of sunshine in this otherwise dreary, drab, little town."

Veronica had started doing that silly thing where she slows down her words to really make her point and Betty giggles because _god, this girl is ridiculous_. The feeling vibrates under Veronica's hands, and Veronica's lips stretch into a grin of their own volition at the sound.

"Are we still analyzing feelings tonight or can we get back to you sliding your hand down my pants?"

Betty wanted to ask Veronica what they were, what all this was, wanted to have the clarity and logic and boundaries she craved. She could feel the question on the tip of her tongue and only hoped Veronica could taste it as they melted into each other again.

-*-

"Betty, just---mnnn!" Veronica was so beautiful like this--Veronica was beautiful all the time, but right now, shirt shoved half way up her stomach, pants bunched around her knees, Betty's fingers working between her legs...Veronica was everything. Betty could practically feel the dopamine flooding her brain just looking at her, moaning, her fingers going white where they were wrapped around her headboard, her mouth opening as she---

"Fuck...hhhh...Betty!" And god, if she was beautiful grinding against Betty's hand, she was absolutely radiant when she came. More than radiant, something Betty's brain just couldn't form the vocabulary for right now. Betty kissed her as soon as she started to relax, returning to earth. It was sloppy, all teeth and tongues and Veronica laughing a little, but god, Betty's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest because she was just so full of---

_...Love._

_Fuck!_

(Read: Betty Cooper is in love with Veronica Lodge.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't add smut to this chapter but then I was like "what if I die tonight? do I wanna know I died without giving the people what they want? Smutty fluffy Beronica feelings?" The answer was no.


	3. double feature: snack break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Betty, well, Betty Cooper could go on for hours about Veronica Lodge, but beautiful would definitely be in there.
> 
> Especially seeing her like this, stripped down to her underwear (and only in those because Betty couldn't stop blushing at the sight of her naked even though she'd been the one to undress her.), covered in the evidence of what they had spent their night doing, peering at Betty through the half dark of Ronnie's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short to sate my fluff hungry heart and to give my insomniac ass something to do at 2am.  
> Playlist:  
> Too Beautiful For Words - Russ Colombo  
> Company - Tinashe   
> FOOLS - Troye Sivan  
> Oh, What A Nite - The Dells   
> Get It - Tei Shi  
> Pretty much anything by Tinashe.

Betty talks in her sleep. Veronica had found that out the first time Betty slept over at her apartment, before they'd started doing whatever it was they were doing now.

It was cute, her sleep slurred, raspy voice mumbling what was mostly gibberish late into the night. Veronica would just listen to her sometimes, when sleep evaded her, hum along to whatever Betty was murmuring about, play with her hair and watch her dreams ripple across her sleepy expressions.

"...can't...my pen is gone..." Betty whispered.

"Where'd your pen go, baby?" Veronica asked, her voice low, tracing the curve of Betty's cheekbone lightly.

"...the river...too fast..." Betty's eyebrows pressed together for a moment. 

Veronica hummed, her fingers tracing down to her jaw. She stroked her cheek with her thumb, tried not to think too much about how good it felt to touch Betty Cooper, how much she adored this girl, how what Veronica thought was just a passing infatuation had turned into a full on obsession.

 _I think normal people call that love, Veronica._ A voice says from somewhere in the back of her head. 

"V-Veronica?" Veronica opened her eyes (she hadn't realized she closed them), and found Betty's peering back at her, still so green even in the half darkness of Veronica's room.

"Hey." Veronica said as casually as she could, trying to play off the fact that one of her hands was pressed against Betty's jaw and the other was holding onto her shirt. Betty didn't seem to mind as she reached out for Veronica, her hand resting on Veronica's bare hip.

-*-

Veronica Lodge was beautiful. Everyone knew it. That would almost always be #1 in a game of Describe Veronica Lodge In 5 Words.

Archie would say something like: Veronica Lodge is beautiful, funny, sexy, nosy and clever.

Jughead, in his infinite vocabulary, would settle for: Veronica Lodge is beautiful, flippant, elegant, annoying and pristigious.

Kevin would instantly gush: Veronica Lodge is beautiful, uncommon, the-best-thing-to-happen-to-Riverdale, #goals and bi-af-probably.

And Betty, well, Betty Cooper could go on for hours about Veronica Lodge, but beautiful would definitely be in there.

Especially seeing her like this, stripped down to her underwear (and only in those because Betty couldn't stop blushing at the sight of her naked even though she'd been the one to undress her.), covered in the evidence of what they had spent their night doing, peering at Betty through the half dark of Ronnie's room. 

And _good god, who gave her the right to look so good?_ All soft tan skin stretched taunt over curves and subtle muscles, peppered with hickies and bite marks, her hair still perfect despite Betty's best efforts to mess it up, and her face a picture of satisfaction.

"Can't sleep?" Betty asks, her fingers grazing along the soft skin of Veronica's hip, a stark contrast to the rough lace of her panties.

"Why would I want to sleep when I have Betty Cooper half naked in my bed?" Veronica joked, and Betty almost rolled her eyes. 

"You're impossible." Betty's words came out on a sigh, nothing but fondness on her face and something twisted deep in Veronica's stomach.

"Yeah?" Veronica pressed forward, bringing her face inches from Betty's. "Would that mean you've spent all night doing the impossible?"

Betty groaned, "Oh my god, I am never speaking to you again." Betty was laughing despite herself, trying to muffle it into the back of her hand.

"That's okay, I know something we can do that doesn't require speaking." Veronica's hand slid under Betty's shirt, her nails scratching at the sensitive skin of her stomach.

"Woah--" Betty was still laughing a little, eyes meeting Veronica's again, pupils dilating. "Are you actually hitting on me right now or are you just being a dork?" 

"A little bit of both." Veronica says, casually, as her hand explores beneath Betty's shirt. She grins at Betty, and somehow it _feels_ like a smirk. "I mean, I wouldn't say no to getting to see that face you make when you---"

Betty's lips were warm and insistent against Veronica's, kissing her just this side of rough, and Veronica could _feel_ more than _see_  Betty's blush, hot on her cheeks. Betty was pressing closer to her, bringing their bodies flush together and her nails scratching at Veronica's hip, making Veronica hum into her mouth.

_God, Ronnie is so warm._

Betty pushed on Veronica's shoulders, laying her flat on her back against her silky sheet ( _were these actually silk?_ Betty would have to ask later.), half on top of her, before Veronica realized what she was doing. 

"Baby," Veronica pulled back from Betty's mouth, smiling when Betty chased her lips. "You aren't a top." Veronica laughed, reaching up and tucking some of Betty's hair behind her ear.

Betty gasped, feigning offense, "I could be, you don't know!" 

Veronica gave her a look, "Don't I?"

Betty sighed, but didn't move off. Instead, she threw her knee over Veronica's hips, straddling her, her weight settling into Veronica easily, like they fit together.

"Betty..." Veronica started, though her body was already reacting to the feeling of Betty on top of her, the look in Betty's pupil blown eyes as she peered down at her.

"Shush." Betty whispered and leaned down, pressing hungry kisses to Veronica's neck, nipping at her ear, making Veronica gasp. Veronica tilted her head to the side to give Betty more access and moaned into her ear the way she knows Betty likes. 

"No marks there." Veronica chides, her voice hitching a little at the feeling of Betty's teeth against her kiss-heated skin. Betty seems to take that reminded as an invitation to trail kisses down her neck, over her collarbone and down to her breasts. Her hot tongue swirled over the tender hickies still there from the last time Betty's mouth had explored the curves and contours of Veronica's chest and Veronica swallowed down a whimper.

"Mmmn...Betty, shirt...off." Veronica's fingers tugged at the loose fabric of Betty's sleep shirt, helping her get it over her head and tossing it away, into the shadows around her bed.

Betty sat up, her hips pressing down against Veronica's. Betty's cheeks, her neck, her chest were mottled with pink and Ronnie could feel her heartbeat beneath her hands, making her smile.

"You're so lovely." Veronica traced one of her blunt nails up Betty's thigh, over a bite mark on her hip and up her stomach.

Veronica bit down on her lip, hard, at the sight of all of Betty's exposed skin, the red crescent impressions of Veronica's teeth still scattered across her body.

"So you say." Betty murmurs, tone cool and even, though the blush on her cheeks gives her away. "You're an actual goddess, so I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

Veronica smiled, sitting up to meet Betty in a heated kiss, licking into her mouth as soon as Betty allowed her to. She bit down on Betty's bottom lip this time, probably a little too hard, but Betty never complained, just moaned into her mouth and kept kissing. Veronica loved kissing Betty, loved the way Betty kissed, all soft lips and moaning and minty toothpaste for the first few moments, and then she was teeth and low growls and sucking on Ronnie's tongue in a way the made her dizzy.

Veronica rolled her hips up into Betty's, relishing in the way Betty whined, her hips responding with a grind of their own. 

"Ronnie," Betty whimpered, breaking off their kiss, her fingernails digging into Veronica's shoulders. 

-*-

 _This is how it's supposed to be,_ Veronica thinks somewhere in her lust addled brain, _Betty, on her back, moaning my name._

"Does that feel okay?" Veronica asks, watching Betty's face carefully as she slid another finger inside of her, bringing the grand total up to two. (Read: Betty was a virgin before Veronica, give her a break.)

Betty nodded, eyes closed, biting down on her bottom lip so hard, Veronica thought she might have seen blood.

"Betty...baby," Veronica kissed the corner of her mouth, keeping a steady pace with her fingers, working between Betty's flexing thighs, her thumb swiping over her clit every few moments. "You can make noise, it's okay, my mom isn't home."

Betty nodded again, but the pressure of her teeth didn't let up. 

 _No, no, that won't do. Not at all._ Veronica shifted, leaning her head down to Betty's chest and---

"Mmf!--O-oh, Ronnie--mmmn!" Betty moaned, music to Veronica's ears. 

Veronica had learned pretty early into their  _thing_ that Betty's nipples were incredibly sensitive, and since then used that fact to her advantage whenever an occasion arose. (Read: even if the occasion was entirely inappropriate and _not cool, Ronnie!_ )

Betty arched up into the wet heat of Veronica's mouth, scratching long red lines into her back as the feeling of Ronnie's tongue swirling around her nipple and her fingers curling inside her brought her hurtling toward another orgasm. (Read: she'd lost count at this point, _god, this girl was insatiable_.)

A graze of Veronica's teeth, a whisper of how beautiful she was, and Betty's entire world went starry, the heat that had been building at the base of her spine shooting through every nerve in her body in devastating waves of pleasure. She didn't even realize she was moaning until the blood stopped rushing in her ears and her vision cleared again, but she was, _loudly_. She thinks she may have heard Ronnie moaning too.

When she looked down at Veronica, she was peering back up at her with awe and  _something else_ on her expression, mouth kiss swollen and wet with saliva, irises nothing but pupil.

 _How do I get this girl to marry me?_ Ronnie thinks, somewhere in her hormone-mess of a brain.

-*- 

"Sorry." Betty mumbles, her fingers grazing over the red scratches marring the skin of Veronica's shoulders.

"It's okay." Veronica smiles at her, water streaming down the sides of her face. "I think I dealt as good as I got." Her fingers tap at the bite mark on Betty's neck, the one she was going to have a hell of a time explaining to her mom later.

"Better." Betty said against Veronica's lips, leaning forward so the shower head wasn't spraying water directly onto their faces. She carded her fingers into Veronica's wet hair, tugging on it to tilt Veronica's head back, giving her better access to her mouth. Veronica moaned and Betty filed that move away for later use. 

Betty's brain still craves a label to put on this... _whatever_ it was. But in moments like these, content and smiling at each other, lips swollen from too-long-but-never-too-long kisses, she thinks it's fine to just... _be_.

-*-

"I'm going to go grab my coat out of my locker," Betty said. "Meet me at my car?"

"Will do. Can you grab my gloves out of mine?" Betty nods at her and Veronica smiles. "Thanks, baby."

Betty's gone, down the hallway that led to the sophomore lockers, before Veronica turned and suddenly had a face full of red hair. 

"Jee--" Cheryl puts a hand up, cutting Veronica surprised exclamation off, _somehow_.

"Did you just call Betty Cooper ' _baby_ '?" Cheryl asked, incredulously, nose scrunched.

"No, Cheryl, I said ' _Betty_ '." Veronica huffed, readjusting her backpack on her shoulders. "I'd ask why you're trolling the halls and eavesdropping this late after school, but I assume it's part of your _creepy ginger murder twin_ schtick you've got going on."

Cheryl seems to ignore most of what Veronica says, because the next words out of her mouth are: "Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I took a run at her?"

Veronica didn't fully _comprehend_ what had just come out of Cheryl's mouth, so she just stands there with a confused look on her face.

"I mean, she's kind of awful, all pastels and pining over Archie Andrews. But I'm hoping she'll see I'm a much hotter, more interesting redhead." Cheryl's grin is all teeth as realization starts spreading over Veronica's face. "And, oh, her eyes? How are eyes even that green? Don't even get me started on her lips... Ya know, I bet that good girl thing is all an act. Girls like her are always freaks in bed. She'd make a great fuckbuddy." Cheryl winks and Veronica thinks she momentarily blacks our because the next think she knows, Cheryl's backed against the lockers, looking a little uncomfortable under all her smugness and Veronica's right up in her space. 

"Dream. On. Blossom." Veronica snaps. 

-*-

"So, I low-key told Cheryl we're dating." Veronica says as she gets into Betty's car. "Anyway, wanna go to Pop's?"

"Wait...we're dating?"

"Well, We definitely are now."

-*-

"Alright, Jos, pay up." Cheryl holds out her perfectly manicured hand and grins when Josie reluctantly deposits a 20.

"Okay, well if its not Betty or Veronica, then who the hell is Archie writing all his songs about?" Josie grumbles, hands on her hips.

Cheryl smirks at her, "20 bucks says it's---"

"No! No more bets! I'm going broke, girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dumb and I'm not sorry. My everlasting Beronica headcanon is that everyone around them is just taking bets on aspects of their relationship.


End file.
